gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Loussier
Stella Loussier (ステラ・ルーシェ, Sutera Rūshe?) is one of the three extended pilots from the Phantom Pain under the command of Neo Roanoke. Her kill phrase is "Die". Personality When not in combat, Stella is sweet and child-like. But when in battle, she is brutal and cruel to her enemies. History Together with her comrades Sting Oakley and Auel Neider she infiltrates the PLANT colony Armory One and with the help of some ZAFT-soldiers they steal three new Gundam-type mobile suits. Stella becomes the pilot of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. They heavily damage the base inside the colony and fight against Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. During the battle it appears that when someone mentions the word “die” she completely goes berserk. Stella and the two boys nevertheless escape from the base on the Mirage Colloid-equipped ship Girty Lue but are pursued by the ZAFT-battleship Minerva. After the “Break the World” incident the Phantom Pain is stationed on Earth on the carrier John Paul Jones and Stella is later engaged in another battle with Shinn. During her stay on Earth she meets Shinn personally when he saves her from drowning after she falls from a cliff, but neither of them knows who the other is. Stella became attached to Shinn and they grew closer to each other. During this time Shinn swears to protect her, but when she comes back to the Phantom Pain her memories are erased. When the Minerva is attacked by the joined forces of the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union Stella again fights against ZAFT and during this battle she inadvertently kills the new pilot of the Minerva, Heine Westenfluss, whose unit was disabled by Kira Yamato. When the Minerva investigates the extended facility in Lodonia – the place where the Extendeds are created – Stella attacks the Minerva but is defeated by Shinn and Athrun Zala and becomes a prisoner on the Minerva. But because of the changes in her body her condition becomes worse and to save her life Shinn violates orders and brings her back to the EA. Although the EA stabilize her condition she is assigned to be the pilot of the gigantic mobile suit GFAS-X1 Destroy. With her new suit she destroys many cities in West-Eurasia until she reaches Berlin. There she is engaged in a fight with Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and later Shinn also joins the fight and again Shinn and Stella are enemies on the battlefield. When Neo tells Shinn that Stella is the pilot of the Destroy he tries to calm her with his words and is partially successful but when she sees Freedom she attacks again and in return Kira attacks the cannons above the cockpit of the Destroy which causes explosions that mortally injures Stella. Shinn rescues her out of the cockpit, she tells him that she loves him and she finally dies in his arms. Shinn then brings her dead body and sinks it in a nearby lake, swearing to avenge her death at the hands of Kira Yamato. After the Destiny is crippled in the final battle by the Infinite Justice, Stella appears to Shinn as either a ghost or a hallucination. She tells Shinn she was happy that she was at peace because Shinn gave her a yesterday and told Shinn she'd see him again tomorrow before disappearing. Relationships Earth Alliance/Phantom Pain Neo Roanoke/Mu La Flaga Trivia * Although many fans consider her relationship with Shinn Asuka as that of love interests, another interpretion from Super Robot Wars series suggest that her child-like attitude remind Shinn of Mayu Asuka and she's more of sister to him. Loussier, Stella